


love me and never let me go

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Asuras Bride (LINE Webtoon)
Genre: Actual Marriage, Asura’s Bride comic, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, LINE Webtoon comic, Right after episode 9, Shy woman, Stand by your man, Suggested Marriage, This comic <3, Woman riding man, Yuwa saves the day, and some of chapter 10 incorporated, gentelman Asura, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: When Yuwa realizes her own father is willing to slaughter hundreds of innocent men, women and children to get to her Ulaan (and more commonly known as her kingdom’s sworn enemy King Asura) , she comes up with an idea: if she marries him, her own- and their allied kingdom be forced to uphold peace due to the politics surrounding royal marriages.What will Ulaan say to this plan? Will he agree? Or is she being a silly girl for believing that the mighty King Asura could love her just as much?~~~This is my small and humble gift for Lilydusk’s beautiful story Asuras Bride <3





	love me and never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Small differences from episode 10:   
> \- Asura/Ulaan don’t dress up, but keeps his wrapped towel.  
> \- Likewise is Yuwa in her big blanket/towel-thingie from episode 9 and only later gets her white cloak to cover herself with over the blanket. 
> 
> It feel like ages since I written smut (and on my phone no less) so forgive me for any mistakes and confusing.
> 
> I already spend too many hours these last three days re-writing, correcting, changing and added to this, so this is enough now. My thumbs can’t handle more typing on my phone now ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

The air around them was cold from the freezing temperatures outside, Yuwa still only covered in a blanket and Asura in his towel. The soldier was still standing in the tents entrance with a an expression of panic and sorrow, awaiting his King’s command.

 

It took Yuwa a moment for the full extent of what the soldier just had said, to sink in. Her father would have agreed with these military orders? Killing off civilians in the hundreds, if not thousands?! With the men at war, her own father and the Qian Li King would have signed the death warrant on children, mothers and elderly in the enemy city, knowing full well that there was the likelihood that the ‘ruthless King Asura’ refused to surrender.

 

Outrage flared up inside her mind, followed by a very new and rapidly growing protective instinct. Aside from the murders of innocent people, the two kings didn’t know king Asura, not like she did! The hero of his people... and the protector of an enemy princess, however flirtatious the brute might be, she thought with a slight blush. Yuwa knew, she was probably being irrational; disregarding her entire upbringing and loyalty, but her traitorous heart wouldn’t stand for this. If Ulaan gave himself and his army up, to save his people... she felt sick to her stomach. The two kings might be merciful towards the soldiers but... they would execute Ulaan on sight.

 

Holding her blanket tightly around herself, Yuwa stood on shaking legs, praying that she could appear strong and unafraid. She was after all a princess. Only the fourth princess and not her fathers daughter, she was only a small puzzle piece to her kingdom, but a princess none the less.

 

Yuwa squared her shoulders and tipped her chin up, trying to fake the confidence she so often had witnessed her brothers exude. “Soldier. Bring your holy man that travels with the camp and a scribe as quickly as possible, so that his majesty can message my father, King of Shan and write the King of Qian-Li, on what took place here.”

 

She took deep breath, praying that Ulaan would agree to this and continued to address the General. “King Asura is going to wed the forth princess Yuwa today and thereby forcing the Shan Kingdom into the political peace that comes with a royal union.”

 

Having been meticulously educated in politics, Yuwa remembered one political way of creating peace; that being a marriage between the royal families. If oneof the royal family didn’t uphold the peace, it would be such a great dishonor, that it in itself was near unthinkable. Something she knew her father would never break out of fear that the people itself would rally against him.

 

It was a perfect way for peace, Yuwa though happily. Not taking into account that her teacher and Grand Advisor to her father had trained her to rather meet her death, than agree to a forced marriage behind her father’s back. That little memory got nearly tugged away, amongst the word ‘traitor’ that her mind whispered to her.

 

In truth, Yuwa’s heart beat wildly in her chest. Would Ulaan agree to this or call her lies in front of the General? Or was she just a silly little girl to think he would want this? Did he himself wish for peace? Or would he rather bring down a rain of blood on her kingdom as retaliation?

 

Asura, still sitting on the ground, looked up in awe at the fierce little princess. He shook away his surprise at Yuwa stating marriage and quickly stood up, using his massive body to shield her and raised an eyebrow at his general “well, you heard the princess, fetch me the Scribe and our holy man and get our two fastest riders ready to deliver a message to the two kings”. Just as quickly as they had been disturbed, they were left alone again.

 

Asura laid his hands on Yuwa’s shoulders, his gaze gentle “there is no need to sacrifice yourself, little princess.” He wasn’t sure if she was about to marry him by necessity for peace. And doing this would surely mean her father would never forgive her, perhaps even shun her. Then peace didn’t matter. Not that the Shan Kingdom hadn’t tried for peace multiple times before.

 

Asura looked down at her hopeful face. Why would she want to marry a war-worn, brutish dog like him anyways, she was far too precious for the likes of him. Asura took a moment and then frowned. Something didn’t add up and suspicion coiled in his stomach. “Come to think about it, why were you out in the woods captured by bandits if you are not the first princess” he asked as an afterthought.

 

Yuwa looked down, humiliated by having to admit how shameful her older sister had behaved. To admit Yuwa was meant to be a stand-in for the wedding, because her older sister had fled. A princess should know her duties... and yet, here she was herself, giving the enemy the tools to undermine her own family; to save the lives of her enemy and force a no doubt strained peace between the two kingdoms.

 

“Oldest sister...” Yuwa gulped. “She... she ran away when she heard news about the marriage alliance with the Qian-Li kingdom. I... I stepped in, knowing the palace soldiers would find her. Marriage happens by proxy all the time anyways” Yuwa shrugged, trying not to seem so embarrassed. “So I thought I could help my father, to avoid the shame upon our royal house. Then, when the wedding was over, I would go back home and my sister delivered to her husband when found.”

 

She fumbled with her blanket. “The bandits killed my guards, took me captive and it was only my handmaiden Xi-Xi that got away in time. Or at least, I hope she did”. Looking at nothing in particular, her thoughts went to her handmaiden. Yuwa’s voice was near a whisper, sadness seeped into her voice for what might have happened to her servant in the dangerous forest.

 

“I had to order her to run away. She wouldn’t leave me otherwise. I just hope I made the right choice and she made it safely back home”. She looked up and found Ulaan’s eyes hard and his mouth set in a deep frown. Her eyebrows shot up. What did she say wrong?

 

Asura grabbed her wrist, suddenly feeling the acid of betrayal take root. “The route you took! I thought it a coincidence at first but now that I think of it, you were quite far off in your route, weren’t you?” Ulaan sneered. “Was this a ploy to trick me? To seduce or kill me? Or simply delay me enough for your father’s army to move into position”?

 

Indignation flared up in Yuwa, how dared he accuse her of such horrible things. “There was no such ploy. The route had been planned by the Grand Advisor and I only did as bid. If there really was a ploy, then I knew nothing about it”. Yuwa shrunk down, this didn’t go at all as planned. She really was a silly little girl. Falling in love with a warrior king, who could have the most beautiful women in the kingdom. Why had she fooled herself into thinking Ulaan would choose a silly little girl and of an enemy no less.

 

Yuwa sighed sad and defeated. “I don’t expect you to trust me... and as an adopted child, I can not bring any value for a bargain either.” Thinking to herself ‘the wedding was the only weapon I had and I would give it and my heart willingly, but Ulaan don’t want either’. She suppressed a sniffle and looked down to hide her teary eyes “throw me in prison or kill me. There is little else to do with me now”.

 

Ulaan lifted her chin up, his eyes sad and lost. “You are a royal princess. Don’t bow to anyone, especially not me.” He stood and turned his back to her “it’s too dangerous for you here, you need to leave.” The world seemed to tip and her heart clenched. Ulaan would send her away? He spoke of guards and she felt her airway restricted. Then Ulaan gave her a vital military information that could get him killed if she returned home and pass that along to her father. Was that his way to show his love? Send her to safety and if her father’s army wasn’t ready for the attack, then he would at least know Yuwa proved her love for him?

 

Her legs felt weak, her body was shaking. She didn’t want to leave. He must know this. Did Ulaan really think she had only offered herself in marriage to make peace? She was taking an enormous risk of never seeing her family again despite the peace their marriage would bring.

 

Yuwa pauses, frightened. With her teachings and training to rather kill herself than go through with a wedding behind her father’s back, then it would make sense that if her family did actually plan to use her as a decoy, knowing that King Asura wouldn’t be able to force her into a marriage alliance. Giving them time like Ulaan had accused her family off ‘to get their army in position’ while she distracted him and brought his end. The thought of Ulaan laying dead on the battlefield with her unknowing and unwilling help... Her own family would use her, even sacrifice her willingly to his rage and sword, to harm her Ulaan.

 

She choked on a sob and ran over, hugged him as tightly she could, crying into his naked chest. “Ulaan...” she cried. He turned in her arms, looking down at her with sad eyes and dried a tear off her cheek. “Please...” her chin wobbled. He had to know. She couldn’t leave him, she wouldn’t. She LOVED him, she realized. “Ma... mary me... PLEASE” she begged. His eyes widened, acceptance and surrender flashed across his face and then he finally swooped down and kissed her, poring all his love into his kisses.

 

Her heart soared as she kissed him back, tears still falling but this time of relief and joy. Ulaan kissed her down her neck and then hugged her closely. “Ulaan” she sighed happily, feeling him shaking and huffing a laugh into her neck. He believed her, and he would marry her. Nothing else in this world mattered in that moment.

 

Asura’s body shook more than it did on the battlefield. His little princess would stay willingly. Defy her own blood to be with him. He didn’t think he would ever earn such a blessing with all the blood and terror he had brought upon his enemies, but by all that was holy, Asura would take this blessing and hold her so tight and never let her go. He huffed out a laugh, thinking how ridiculously happy she made him, despite the impending doom over his people. But as irony would have it, it took his kind heart to bring peace instead of his sword. Proving his father’s last words wrong. The Okuri Inu might abandon him now, but Asura would find his strength in peace and love instead. And above all, in this brave little woman.

 

Their intimate moment was interrupted by a loud voice sounded outside the tent “your majesty. The scribe and holy man has arrived” and then a little lower to not be overheard by others “are you decent?” causing Asura to snort a laugh. “No, I’m not” walking over to fetch Yuwa’s white outer cloak to completely cover her body instead of just the blanket, that easily could fall off her shoulders and reveal more skin than was proper. It wouldn’t do for his men to see what was only for her husband to see.

 

Giving her a gentle kiss on her lips, he moved to sit on the bench by the fire and gestured for her to do the same. When she was placed and had assured her state of dress was proper, he yelled “come in, general”. Ulaan took her hand in his when the three men entered. A loving and protective gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Yuwa, who blushed and smiled. Despite the looming danger of Ulaan’s people was in and the very plausible deceit from her own family, Yuwa didn’t think she had ever been this happy.

 

They quickly got the ceremony through while the scribe wrote as fast as he could, dabbing his ink pot with his quill repeatedly throughout the ceremony. There needed to be two copies for the two enemy Kings, two signed letters to stop a mass slaughter. For Yuwa, hearing Ulaan say his name, title and his vow to bind his name to hers and with his honor to protect his spouse, she gave his hand a loving squeeze and shifted unnoticed on the bench and closed the distance between them.

 

Asura looked in the corner of his eye, Yuwa’s shy smile made his mouth curl up in a little smile of his own. Her visible joy and the need to be this close to him made his heart swell. Yuwa repeated the holy vows with a furious blush and it made him wonder if she thought of what happened between husband and wife after the ceremony. Asura swallowed and tried to force his mind (and another body part) to not think on it while they were amongst other people.

 

The ceremony was over without prompt and the second copy begun by the scribe while the five sat quietly and waited. The air was still, only the sound of the quill gliding quickly over the parchment and the storm howling outside. Asura sensed a shift in the air and turned to watch his now-wife sitting next to him and realized to his great sadness that her smile was all but gone. It was obvious that his little bride felt bad about betraying and forcing her family like this, despite them so clearly having tossed her for the wolves, but he could only hope she didn’t have second thoughts as well.

 

Yuwa realized with the ending of the short ceremony that this solidified her betrayal. Would she ever see her family again? Would she ever hear from Xi-Xi and know she found her way safely back home? Of cause she would do it all over again if it would save Ulaan and his people. He cared for them so much, but still her heart was breaking for those who she would never see again.

 

Just when she was about to swirl down in a swirl of hurt, Ulaan leaned down to whisper in her ear “easy love. Your family was the ones who always asked me for peace but I denied it because of my hate. When they hear that you managed, what they had failed to do for decades, everything is going to be okay. Your family will be joyful, not hateful. Trust me, dear wife”.

 

Yuwa looked up with big watery eyes, whispering “you really think so” giving Asura a hopeful smile. He tipped her chin up and nodded. “Yes. I just hope that frown wasn’t meant for me too”. Yuwa gasped and shook her head “no, NEVER” she stated too loud. High enough that the three men looked at them with confusion and fear. Ulaan chuckled and Yuwa felt her head warm with a blush. Given the context, it didn’t look good. She was so embarrassed, she didn’t even know what to say. Admit she didn’t mean it in this context and they would think they whispered about ... intimacy and that only made her blush even more furiously.

 

Asura kissed the top of her head and shook his head to his men. His stoic General didn’t let anything show but his scribe and holy man visibly relaxed, clearly having misinterpreted Princ.. queen Yuwa words. Meanwhile his little wife was hiding her face in her hands out of sheer embarrassment. Asura suppressed a chuckle and quickly diverted the conversation away from his wife’s outburst and looked over the papers.

 

The irony of the situation was not lost on Asura, seeing as a peace would first find him when Asura acted with his kind heart instead of his sword. And then there was his enemy, who only knew of King Asura’s gruesome and bloodied reputation. Still the Shan King has willingly thrown their youngest princess into his grasp, accepting that she could die or worse.

 

Of cause her own family had severely underestimated their little princess. When all hope seemed lost for hundreds of civilians and war seemed the only solution, Yuwa had been unwilling to accept war and figured out a way to force the kings to stand down for peace. Asura only hoped the letters would arrive in time.

 

Had it not been for his fierce little princess, Asura would never have thought of peace, nor willing to accept or force a marriage with any other princess for a forced peace. War had been his only way till he met her. Princess Yuwa made that possible with her charm, clever wits and sharp tongue.

 

Even if they didn’t know each other well, Asura could already tell, Yuwa was going to be a magnificent queen. She was willing to do whatever it took to save his people, now her people as well. She risked his ire to try and talk sense into his thick scull and above all, this beautiful, talented, brave and sexy girl gifted him with such love Asura could never deserve and saved him from a lifetime of never ending war and aching loneliness.

 

“That was the last of the second copy, my King” the elderly scribe interrupted Asura’s thoughts. Asura and Yuwa quickly signed them, so now all they needed now was a the letter to accompany their proof of the marriage and hopefully there could be a if not strained peace between the two kingdoms, at least a peace with no more bloodshed.

 

The general looked at the scribe’s empty parchment. “My King, how do we make sure her father knows we speak the truth, that she wasn’t forced to agree?” Asura looked down at her, with her big innocent doe eyes. They would know he had her by design of their own plan, so how to convince the two kings that she had said the words. A holy man’s word was law as much as the king’s but with enemies you learned to never entirely trust anything.

 

They could always send off their holy man with one rider and the scribe as a witness to the other king but that could again be taken as just as elaborate lie, like they themselves had created to fool both their own princess and Asura. Besides, both the scribe and their holy man was not in their prime anymore and to put them on horseback in a snowstorm was not an option. Asura would only allow his fastest, most seasoned riders to brave the coming storm.

 

The thought of the two kings and their joined army standing on the border of his people’s city made him desperate for other kings to comply, to ensure the safety of his people. Again it was his God sent wife that came with a solution. Yuwa gave his hand a squeeze and looked at the scribe. “If I had been forced, then my father would use it to break the peace. It would not be seen as dishonorable for him to invade then. BUT, if we write something personal to my father, something I would never give out willingly if I was just a prisoner forced, then he would know I had bound myself to King Asura”. The men nodded, seemingly liked the idea. A prisoner would never give them anything to use against their own family, so it made sense.

 

She took a moment to think, then “write this in the letter to my father:

‘on my sixth nameday, you gave me a white winter rose and said the flower reminded of you of me. Every time since then, all I ever asked for my name day was a white winter rose from you’. If you write that, he will know it’s me”.

 

Sadness overtook Yuwa’s face, making Asura worry for her mental state to be pulled through all of this because her father tossed her to the wolves, as part of their ploy. Yuwa hugged herself with her free arm and choked out “then write: ‘I figured out your plan for me and why you sent me. My training being that I should rather go meet with death, than marry an enemy, but father, though your decision saddened me greatly, I will choose peace and I have given my vows to King Asura willingly and knowing’ “. Yuwa took a deep, shaken breath and tried to wield in her emotions of betrayal and hurt. A princess should never give away her true mind, should always be polite and smiling but the tears still threatened to fall.

 

Asura looked at her face, watching her swirling emotions displayed on her face and then turned towards his men. “Add that news of this wedding will be spread around the three kingdoms. That way the two kings know that their own people will know and hopefully this will force them to accept this peace.” Asura reluctantly let go of his wife’s hand and stood to get his sigil ring and gave it to the scribe. “Give the letters my sigil and then send the riders at once and pray to the Gods above that they will listen to reason”.

 

The scribe melted wax and used the royal sigil to close the scrolls, bowing to his king and exited the tent along with the general and holy man. Asura could feel Yuwa shaking beside him, but despite himself being still only covered by a blanket from the waist down, the tent was warm enough by the fire. Perhaps it was nervousness of being alone with him again or more likely, that she felt so awful for giving an enemy ammunition to get kings to bend to his will.

 

Asura wouldn’t lie to himself. He had hoped there was an entirely different reason, that she was thinking of the bedding that came with a marriage, but he would comfort her and give her all the time in the world. This needed to be perfect for her.

 

Taking a deep calming breath, he turned towards her again. The silence surrounded them, only the fire crackling and the storm howling outside was heard. He sat down next to her and silently hugged her close, giving her the comfort she seemingly needed. He stroked his large hands over her cloaked arms and back, kissing her hair once in a while and giving her time.

 

Ulaan had been nothing but sweet and gentle to her, trying to comfort her but in truth Yuwa’s guilt vanished in thin air as soon as they once again was left alone. This time for the whole night. Their upcoming bedding and Ulaan’s warm, naked upper body so close to her face made her giddy and nervous at the same time.

 

The silence between Ulaan and her was heavy and Yuwa had no idea how to breach the subject of the bedding, so instead she admitted with a whisper “You are the first person who told me I was beautiful”. The blush warmed her cheeks and Yuwa quickly looked to the side. “I... I mean besides my Nana” she trailed off nervously.

 

A finger under her chin, slowly lifted her face up to look at him. There was a hint of a smile on his lips. “Well, you are” Asura thumbed over her lips. “My beautiful wife.” A whine escaped her throat and his smile broadened. It would seem that his little wife was more willing for the bedding than Asura first had anticipated. “In fact, I sure that all of you is beautiful, though I have yet to see it all revealed”.

 

Yuwa’s eyes shifted momentarily over to the large bed, filled with soft furs and red silk linens and then just as quickly looked away blushing bright red. Asura suppressed a smirk, she was so delicate and shy. Had the little spitfire not readily let her displeasure be known promptly whenever he had displeased her, Asura would not have dared to advance without verbal consent. But seeing her panting already just by the proximity alone and one quick glance at the bed, made him increasing happy.

 

Yuwa shivered and closed her eyes when Ulaan leaned in and suddenly felt something wet brush over her neck. Ulaan kissed her softly, lingering over every inch of exposed skin. Her breath hitched when he gently tugged her to stand and then slowly reached inside her white cloak to give a small tug on the blanket, giving her a chance to stop. Yuwa blushed but squared her shoulders and closed her eyes in pure embarrassment, letting Ulaan tug the blanket free and pile onto the floor. He retreated quickly with his arm again, not pushing to touch or to look at her nakedness and she didn’t know why she felt slightly disappointed by that.

 

“Sweet wife, look at me” Ulaan begged in a soft voice. She blinked her eyes open and stared at him, his soft smile and loving eyes. He placed his large hands on her hips and slowly tugged her to his lap, to straddle his thighs, causing her private parts to come in contact with his towel and her cloak to open. Ulaan however didn’t look straight away. He held her gaze until he hugged her over her cloak in a loving embrace.

 

Asura held her, keeping track of her reactions so he wouldn’t overstep any boundaries or go too fast. The last thing he wanted to to was scare her, so he continued to kiss her down her neck to hear those soft gasps. Asura leaned up to her ear and whispered with a deep husky voice “do you like my kisses, little one”. She nodded vigorously and blushed beautifully.

 

Ulaan was torturing her, she was sure of it. There was something warm and tingling inside her and her hands grabbed at his arms and chest, like she didn’t know what to hold on to and was near frantic. This was not enough, she needed... something more. Yuwa didn’t understand what her body was trying to tell her, but she knew she wanted everything Ulaan was willing to give.

 

Asura slowly leaned back to kiss her sweet mouth. Her arms hugged his neck and she whined into his mouth. Their kisses quickly became more intense and he was shocked to feel her hips slowly beginning to slide up and down his thighs. Asura was pretty sure that Yuwa didn’t know what she was doing, but that it simply was her body moving on pure instinct.

 

Asura gathered, that since Yuwa was as hungry for this as he was, he parted from her lips and now daring to take a step further, giving her what her body craved. He looked down her cloak, it was spread open along with her things on each side of him and Asura was blessed with the glorious sight of her naked chest, her soft belly and a little patch of hair between her legs.

 

Asura looked up in awe at his little wife. It would seem her face was permanently blushed but then her pink tongue licking her pink lips and he was a goner. Gods, if she knew what she did to him. He never had a woman held this much power over him. He carefully slithered his fingers down her ribs to end between her legs, all awhile making sure to watch her face for even the smallest hesitation.

 

His cock throbbed, seeing her breath hitch when he found his mark. Slowly, oh so slowly he dragged two fingers through her already wet lips and then circled the little pearl, seeing her shivering and moaning. “Gods, you are beautiful” he whispered. Asura desperately wanted to throw her on the bed and pound her into the furs, but his innocent little wife had never done this so he had to go slow. He had to make this perfect for her.

 

“Ulaan, please... I... I” her whimpering made him ready to burst. Fuck, she was gorgeous. “What, my lovely wife” he smiled, feeling her shivering by her new title. “Do you know what you are begging for... wife?” Yuwa whimpered and started to undulate herself against his fingers. “Please” she whimpered again. Poor thing probably never even has an orgasm before. So innocent and sweet, yet so fierce and wanton when she wanted to be.

 

Asura couldn’t sit on this bench a second more and with a quick swing, Yuwa was up in his arms and he quickly carried her to his bed, placing her on the bed and sat down next to her. Asura took her hand gently and guided her to sit across his lap again, giving her time to say no now that they were on the bed and keeping en eye out for anything that wasn’t pleasure on her adorable flushed face. When Yuwa was seated on him, he embraced his arms around her, letting her robe still cover her for the sake of her shyness and modesty.

 

He began trailing kisses up her neck again, feeling her slowly beginning to ground her hips down, searching for something without knowing quite what. With one arms still around her waist, he gently lifted her a bit to open his towel so it simply laid on the bed. She blushed all the way down her neck when she realized that now there was now nothing between them. Only her outer cloak covered her body from view if someone come in. Not likely when they just wed and his men knew their king would spend the night with his new wife. He moved his arms inside the slightly open robe, hearing her gasp at skin to skin touch.

 

His large arms held her protectively, Asura’s body now shivering too though not with nervousness but with dire need. He nosed open the robe from one breast and started to lick her nipple, groaning when she undulated forward and finally came in contact with his aching cock. “Gods, yes!” Asura moaned. “Just like that, my little wife”.

 

His redoubled his efforts, his tongue and lips licked and nipped her breast while his other hand slithered up and grabbed the other one firmly. Yuwa was panting and moaning, turned near frantic with need, letting her wet center glide over his cock over and over. Fuck he needed her. He needed... oh Gods.

 

Her nails dug into his skin, no doubt making scars he would wear proudly. “Ulaan... kiss... kiss me”. He let go of her nipple and held onto her hips with one large hand, helping her slide over him faster, while the other hand went up and held the back of her head, kissing her as gently as he could given the circumstances, witch was still frantic mixed with moans and whimpers keying him up.

 

Yuwa has gasping and making sounds she never in her life though herself capable. Still it wasn’t enough. “Hu..husband.. I need... more”. She heard Ulaan choke and his hand on her hip slipped her away from his manpart. She whined and tried to go back and was stopped by a finger on her womanhood. She blushed and then moaned when his finger glided all the way up inside her. The feeling was otherworldly. Her head tilted back as his finger made her body sing. He added another and played her body like an instrument, creating the most beautiful melody.

 

Her fingers scraped along his chest, she was frantic and needy. Asura wanted to make sure she was ready but she sat up and got back chest to chest with him. When she was about to speak, she blushed and tipped her head down onto his shoulder. Despite his need, he couldn’t help a chuckle. Even so keyed up, she still couldn’t quite articulate what she wanted, what her body so desperately needed.

 

Asura stroke her back comforting. He lined up his cock and slowly entered her, guiding her down onto him. He held onto her, feeling her snug channel around his throbbing member and looking at her face to make sure that Yuwa wasn’t in pain. He would be good for her, it had to be good for her. She whined a bit when he met her maidenshead but determined and stubborn as his little wife was, Yuwa let herself fall down on him and cried out. Her face contorted in pain, while Asura gasped for breath. Be good for her, he chanted and gave her the time to get used to his length, stroking her sides to comfort her.

 

Ulaan was so sweet, he kept completely still and if she hadn’t been so inpatient, this might not have had to hurt as much. It burned but after he sweetly dried off her tears, it didn’t take long before the tingling came back and the pain slowly ebbed away. She tried to rock back and forth, having a lewd moan leaving her lips. Either the sound or her moving had Ulaan groan and shake, hugging her close and gasp into her neck.

 

He began to kiss her up to her ear, licking her earlobe when she began to lift herself up and down. They breathed heavily, sweat pearled on their skin and heady moans filled the tent. Asura grabbed her ass and lifted her up and down, looking at her beautiful face contorted in pleasure. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head tilted back, lips parted in a wanton moan.

 

Asura shook with the need to come, but not before her. He thumbed her little pearl desperately, looking at her closed eyes and open mouth. “Look at me, love” he begged. Her eyes flew up, his frantic pounding didn’t stop but she held his gazewith half lidded eyes, while bouncing up and down. Asura licked his lips, feeling himself close to the edge and rubbed her pearl hard. “Let me see you come apart. Let me hear you moan my name, my beloved”. That title did it for her, shuttering and shaking like a leaf she came, squeezing around him, whimpering his name over and over like a prayer.

 

The sight of watching her fall apart and then thought of finishing all the way inside her tiny body, fuck! His hands held onto her hips and slammed her down faster and harder, causing a lewd moan to leave his little wife. His head tipped back in ecstasy, knowing she was taking care of, Asura let himself go. He could feel her wet cunt pulsating around him. Hearing her moan like that and feeling the teltel sign of her coming again so soon because of his frantic movements. Gods! Her juices overflowing and sliding down over his balls too.. pleasure coiled in his belly, liquid fire rushed through his body. He slammed her down one last time, holding her tightly and he filled her up with his seeds with a deep groan.

 

Ulaan held her body tightly to his, panting for air and letting his hands soothe over her warm skin. Yuwa looked at him, dazed and sated, smiling at him with hooded eyes, too blissed out to even find it in her to blush. This was the best feeling in the whole world. Her body knew pleasure like no other and she felt like she was floating. How anyone ever got anything done in the kingdom and not just live in the marriage bed, was a mystery to her.

 

Asura gave her an elated smile and kissed her soft lips. When they had said their holy vows, Asura had felt the strength of the Okuri Inu seep out of him slowly. This was their punishment, but Asura wouldn’t change this for the world. This magnificent woman was his queen now. She would be loved by all, kings and commoners alike and with those thoughts he tugged Yuwa in his arms and they slowly fell asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Both Lilydusk’s “Asura’s Bride” and her other comic “Midnight Poppy Land” (takes place in a modern world and is now getting featured on LINE Webtoon) is definitely something I would recommend you to go read. Both for the sensual undertone, the beautiful art and her captivating characters.


End file.
